Residential dwellers as well as commercial properties frequently like to display colorful decorative flags to attract attention or provide informative to the public. Such flags can be multiple color whimsical design of random or a set pattern of colors, graphics, numbers, lettering or similar design identifying school or organization affiliation or advertising brand name colors or company colors and products, union or club affiliation, brand names, high school or collage colors and/or logos, professional sport team colors and logos, commercial names, sales information, national flags, patriotic and community displays, political information, and similar indicia decorative flags displaying information such as announcements for birthdays, anniversaries, marriages, awards, addresses, directions, building names or numbers, and the like. Co-pending and commonly assigned Ser. No. 10/194,708 discloses and claims a movable golf marking flag for attachment to movable poles for marking hole locations in golf course greens depending on pin placement on the greens. The golf marking flags are attached to movable upright poles or pins which in turn are inserted into preset cups or holes disposed in the greens.
Prior to this invention decorative display flags such as an American flag frequently were simple cloth flags tied to poles or adapted to be tied to poles or some other structure by simple tie knot connections or some intervening mechanical interconnection. Flag poles for this purpose ordinarily are permanently fixed into the ground or securely attached to a structure to permit the flag pole to stand upright and permit the flag to extend outwardly with the wind without blowing over. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,835 discloses a flag pole permanently set in concrete and a flag attached to the pole by intervening rings forming part of the pole assembly. Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,009 suggests wire retainer clips for attaching the flag to the pole, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,980 suggests connecting rings for connecting a banner to a pole, where multiple rigid metal connection assemblies are required for attaching and vertically supporting the flags on the poles. Intervening mechanical connectors are difficult and cumbersome to assemble and disassemble necessitating existing poles to be retrofitted with connectors to hang a flag on a pole. Permanently secured poles are difficult to remove from set locations and cannot be easily moved to change location of the flag pole or flag poles or rearrange multiple poles to change the overall flag display. In brisk winds, the flag tied to the pole remains fixed in a circumferential position while the wind causes the flag to wrap around the pole. Flags not securely tied or knotted to the pole can fall off due to the ties loosening. Smaller exterior or interior decorative flags were often permanently glued or otherwise permanently secured to sticks. Interior flags can be displayed in building lobbies or personal offices or conference rooms, while interior residential flags can be displayed in game rooms or family rooms. Although interior flags are not subjected to outside weather or wind, such flags ordinarily were permanently fixed to a pole thereby preventing easy detachment and interchangeability of multiple flags depending on the season or occasion.